Tag
by hinoteoni
Summary: As years have gone by, technology has advanced and a few humans have evolved into a new species that are now called oni. Though oni have the ability to manipulate nature, they are out numbered and opressed by humans and the company Tag. Read to get this!


Tag Ch 1 (Misfits don't get along well)

A few years have passed since the battle between Guard ( Guardians Under Authorized Rightcious Divine) and SNIPA (Snipers Negate Inferior Protection Agencies) occured. A battle that started hundreds of years ago between two races, humans, a race of creatures that rely on intelligence and technology, and oni, a species born with special abilities that allow them to surpass others easily and adapt to the environment better. After this battle, a new company was created to help maintain the relationship between these two species. That company's name is Tag.

On the outskirts of ZakuTan town was an old fashioned bar. If you wanted a drink, you'd ask the bar-keep; You'd listen to music as you would chug down your beverages. Children were not allowed.

It just became the afternoon when a young man clumsily walked into the parlor. His age drew the attention of a few shady characters. He sat down on a stool and threw some coins onto a table. "Get me the cheapest thing with flavor," he said drowsily. The bar-keep picked up the cheap change and went to fill a glass.

"Hey, runt!" A man sitting across the bar yelled, while devouring a chicken leg. He wore a light gray suit, which needed to be a bit larger, and had eyes as red as the sun. "What are ya doin' in here?" The kid just put his head down. "Hey, don't ignore me!" The "wanna be" mobster was about to signal his henchmen, but a woman sitting behind him put her hands on his back and diverted his attention. She was wearing a silky crimson red dress with a tan straw sun hat, and long red finger nails. "Come on hun, he didn't do nothin' wrong." She went close to him, whispered something into his ear and slipped something into his hand. The large man grinned and sat back down in his seat.

"Here's is your drink sir." The bar-tender handed a drink to the young man, then went to clean a few glasses. The kid grabbed his glass and examined his drink.

"It's cold," he said in a dissatisfied manner. And then, he spat in his glass and stirred it with his finger. "Now it's hot!," he said with a smirk, and let out a loud laugh.

More people were watching this child now, staring at him with looks of disgust, excitement, and even fear. A few customers left in a hurry; They knew what was coming.

"Hey kid." The mobster from before signaled a few people to get up. "Your an oni, aren't 'cha?" Tension grew in the air.

"Yeah, I am," replied the young man as he stood up from his seat and turned around.

"Your fenced in kid," he said with a sneer across his face. "Everyone attack!"

Two thugs threw themselves at the kid, but he took his drink and threw it at them before they reached him. They both let out screams of pain, which angered the mobster.

"What are you fools doing?!" "Everyone, attack!" Nearly everyone inside rushed the oni.

"Bring it on," he with a chuckle, then extended his left arm and fire shot out. Everyone inside drew back from the flames, though a few were hit. The heat was enough to set off the sprinkler system, and everyone inside the establishment, other than the bar-keep, ran outside to get away from the buring building. "I regret nothing" the bar-keep said to himself as he was cleaning his drink glasses.

Everyone was outside now; The mobster, his henchmen, the woman, and oni were all outside and staring at one another.

"What are you all doing standin' behind me. Go!" No one moved from where they were standing. "Hn, fine! I'll just have to do this myself." The gray suit thug reached into his pants pocket and took out a small device with numbers from zero to nine around the red dial in the center. He turned the dial to one, and the oni cringed a little. The mobster burst out laughing. "You have a tag on!" He then turned the dial to the number three, which made the oni reach towards his neck; His face was showing signs of discomfort.

"Now boys, go and get that rascal so we can get our money, 'kay?" The alluring woman from before gave a wink to the remaining thugs to boost their egos, and they went to collect their bounty. "Careful though, his tag says he's an 'A" class oni," she said while looking over some papers she pulled out of a tan purse that was hanging on her left shoulder. The thugs paid no attention to what she said and were glaring at the oni, who was immobilized in place, and the thought of their reward made them forget their fears. They were engulfed in greed and wrath.

They inched their way, closer and closer to their prize, but then the youth went forward and swept his enemies with a swift sideways kick. "Your all to weak," he muttered.

"W-what?!," cried the gray suit mobster. "Your tag should keep you down!"

"Hm? What this collar?" The child that everyone was after let out a sigh and then looked at the thug with a cool look on their face. "This isn't mine."

"W...What?!" The mobster when he heard this, and then turned the dial on his device to full power. The youth's face grimaced as the collar around his neck started to pulse with energy. The mobster let out a loud arrogant laugh. "The tag still works on you," he said as he took of his coat. "Now then..." He rushed towards his bounty with his arms wide open to clutch them.

"Wait hun!" The woman dressed in red from before took out some papers from her purse and were comparing them.

"Hunh?" The youth suddenly ducked, and then did an upward kick that landed on the thugs jaw. He then quickly got up and threw a flaming fist at his pursuer. The thugh was sent flying backwards, his hat flew high into the air.

"Hun'!" She ran towards her partner to make sure if he was okay, but then stopped, petrified in place, staring at the juvenile walking towards her. The youth walked right past her and bent down to pick up the mobsters hat off the dusted if off and then gave it to the woman dressed in red. "Here you are, madam." They then bowed in a dignified manner and introduced themselves. "My name is Kaji, and I am referred to as the Hinote-oni." Kaji crouched down and picked up the thug was using. Their facial expression changed to a grin as he crushed it with a fiery passion. "Yeah, my name's Koji and i'm the Hinote-oni!" Koji pointed to the tag around his neck. "This thing belongs to another oni. Since it's not mine it doesn't hurt much, but it still stings a little." He laughed and a little before remembering something. "Oh, that reminds me!" He sat down on the mobsters huge gut. "Ya know where... 'Guard' is?"

"Uh..." She cleared her throat nervously. "They're just south of this town." Koji grinned again.

"Thank ya." He got up off of the thug and started walking in the direction of South. "Oi, Kaji, I told ya to stop takin' over my body."

"That Tag interfered with the way you moved." Kaji said to themselves.

"What do you mean!? I could handle the stupid collar myself!"

"If the tag around your neck was actually yours, then you'd probably be in a worse condition than you are now."

"Tsk, forget you then. It doesn't matter. I'll show ya when we get to Guard, then i'll be able to punch ya square in the chest!"

Koji let out a loud laugh as he walked. He was an oni full of energy, of life. A kid with red hair, the ability to control fire, and another soul living within them to help him in his daily life. Today was a mild day for the Hinote-oni. He was calmer than usual as well.


End file.
